oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hand
This page is dedicated to an NPC who goes by many names, but the most universal is the name 'Hand'. Egronian Dossier This Document is available to anyone with sway in Haven, or a DC 40 Knowledge: History check. "Names are for those who want to be known. I am just a hand, part of a greater whole. My purpose is to control events, objects, people, creatures. That is all I am, and that is all I will be." There is very little information on the man known as Hand, and how he came to being, or came to his position of power - what is known is that he is one of the only male Changelings to ever exist; a race primarily made up of females. In addition to this information, it is known that his heritage is formerly that of a Pit Hag, who served as a concubine to a powerful Infernal Duke, and a Fetchling who had been captured by said Pit Hag for the intent of breeding. Further information on the man known as Hand is that he has periodically appeared within the worlds of Oustomia and Shengming de Yaolan, influencing events. The first sighting was in Rike, where he worked with the original family of Diamonds to kill off the family of Strings and get them out of Rike. The second appearance was in Haven, during the Third Orc War, where he worked closely with Egronian Intelligence; his number identification was '10' at the time. The third appearance was in Shengming de Yaolan, working closely with the Chishiki Ninjas who were working against the Oni Emperor. As far as his history goes, nothing else is really known, other than the fact that in every appearance, he was shown to be incredibly capable of handling himself in most situations, and has a significant grasp of Psychic magic. Finally, perhaps the most dangerous aspect of the Hand's abilities, is his ability to change his shape into whatever suits him best. He is known to be able to take the form of anyone who he is relatively familiar with, and is a master of disguise. Hand is considered armed, and dangerous. Personality * Manipulative * Cunning * Intelligent * Charismatic * Confident * Egotistical Hand is an incredibly manipulative, yet intelligent individual who abuses his ability to change his shape at will to take on the many faces and forms of anyone he desires. He is able to take on mundane disguises with absolute ease, and can even appear to be entirely different individuals, or even officials. It is very difficult to tell who he is, as he appears to have exceptional proficiency in shapeshifting as well. Appearance Hand takes on many different appearances, but the one that appears to be his 'natural' form - or at least the one that he uses the most - is of a tall, human man with dark hair. It is marred by a white streak along the front and appears to be rather muscular, and athletic. Perhaps most commonly, however, regardless of the form he takes, he tends to always have blue eyes, which is one of the only ways to identify one of his forms from the original. Friends & Foes Hand has no friends, or foes known. He does, however, have a variety of underlings. It is unknown if these underlings are under a special kind of control, or follow him willingly. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting * Exceptional Speed and Reflexes * Charismatic * Intimate knowledge of most sentient creature's vitals * Incredibly skilled at stealth * Able to perform significantly potent feats of psychic magic Category:Player Characters